Machina Madness!
by Yunasdestiny
Summary: "How'd I let Rikku talk me into this again?" Yuna agrees to pick up Rikku's slack, much to her own dismay and doubt. However, it proves to be quite entertaining...for one of them, at least! One-Shot/Drabble/Complete!


**Machina Madness!**

**A/N: **Ok, I'm slowly working my way back up to writing breath taking chapters. And in doing so, I've rekindled my fondness for drabbles and one-shots. So, let this tie you guys over until I can come back with more gusto than my previous update! So, until next time, enjoy!

* * *

"How'd I let Rikku talk me into this again?" She tilted her head slightly, tapping her chin with a single finger, staring at the machina. "Guess it doesn't matter now that I'm already here..."

The brunette bent down to inspect the machina scouter, trying to recall the hurried instructions her cousin had given her a while ago before jetting off on another excursion in the desert. So here she sat, studying the lifeless scrap metal in the center of Djose Temple. The task had been simple enough: exchange the core switches and make them useful again for digs in Bikanel. There was only one problem as she scurried around on her knees on the temple floor.

"Where _exactly_ was the core switch, again?"

If the ex-summoner hadn't been preoccupied with finding the problematic piece, it would have been down right embarrassing to be part Al Bhed...and not know a single /thing/ about machina. Yuna blew a piece of hair from her face, her eyes narrowing determinedly at the seemingly simple piece of equipment. She huffed slightly, leaning back on her calves and forcing her hands on her hips.

"When all else fails...poke around. It's not like it's gonna hurt anything being that it's pretty much lifeless."

Hesitantly, her right hand reached under the lump of metal, brushing her fingertips against sharp pieces along the way. Her mind had given up moments ago trying to remember how Rikku had described the core switch, but that important tidbit didn't matter to her at the moment. Her bi-colored eyes closed tight as she felt around blindly, jerking back as a zapping sound reached her ears.

"Ow!" She winced, sucking in as she examined her finger. "I thought you said these things were 'harmless', Rikku!"

Yuna placed her hurt finger in her mouth while killing the machina with death glares. It wasn't until she heard snickers coming from behind that she turned her attention behind her, blushing profusely when she noticed all the Al Bhed workers staring her down. She had effectively drawn attention to herself, but the wrong kind. The brunette faked a smile and a nervous laugh, quickly turning her attention back to the source of the problem.

"Alright you hunk of scrap metal..." Yuna hissed, clenching her hands into fists by her sides. "You will work, or I will tear you a part and throw you back into Bikanel Desert myself."

-Slightly takes a break to giggle at herself- Ahem! Anyway...

She probed her mind, trying to remember what it was she was looking for to avoid future electric shocks from the seemingly 'harmless' machina before her. But the more she looked around and studied it, the more confused and annoyed she became. And in a sudden fit of rage, Yuna stood up sharply, giving the scouter a harsh kick to it's 'side'.

"Owie!" The young woman yelped, hopping around on one foot as she grabbed her other.

The fit of rage seemed to echo around the temple walls, coupled with an eruption of laughter from the rest of the men who just stood and watched, grabbing at their sides and doubling over.

****"Yunie?"

Yuna sat on the bottom step, her injured foot draped across the other leg as she rocked back and forth, slightly pouting as her toe throbbed inside her boot.

"What's wrong?" The Al Bhed asked, crouching down and tilting her head with a smile; green swirly eyes squinted in slight amusement at the sight.

"That..._thing_ is being difficult! I can't find the core switch _anywhere_!"

"Huh? But it's not..."

"Don't even try telling me it's 'harmless' or that the switch is 'easy' to find!"

"B-But, Yunie..."

"I can't help I'm not like other Al Bheds. I don't know how they work, but that's no excuse for it electrocuting me or hurting my toe!"

As Yuna continued her pouty rant, Rikku calmly stood, walking over to the machina scouter with a slight chuckle. As soon as she did, it came to life, jostling around as it lit up in a blue hue. The sound caused the brunette to snap her head up, eyes narrowing at both the blonde and the 'scrap metal'.

"I kinda _did_ tell you it was easy..." Rikku scratched her head lightly, giggling nervously. "The core switch was in the back. See?"

The ex-summoner followed the direction in which her cousins finger was pointed, and when she seen that it was indeed easy, her face scrunched up in an ugly scowl. Yuna rose up slowly, partially limping her way to the exit.

"W-wait! Where ya goin' Yunie?" Rikku followed behind cautiously. "There's more that need to be worked on-"

"No thanks." Yuna shook her head, nursing her pride silently. "I'm going to go home and..._try_ to remember you're family. Otherwise...I might end up killing you."

* * *

Something funny had to be done. It was about time, too! :D


End file.
